Indiscreet
by PiscesChikk
Summary: Outside forces make it challenging for Joss and John to deal with an unplanned but passionate night between them. Will they come out unscathed at the resolution of it all?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Both Wolfmusic28 and CarolinaGirl put this seed into my head. It was an interesting concept to me while discussing the idea for a one shot, but I realized a story like this would have to be multi chaptered. This will only be five chapters max. The first chapter begins during the Lady Killer episode and at the end of the Blur Club scene. _

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

_This Morning_

Carter looked at John's sleeping form on the bed in front of her before she scurried off quietly to the bathroom to retrieve her clothes where she'd left them. She slipped one leg after the other into her thong and pulled it up. She quickly fastened the clasps of her bra and hurriedly put her dress back on. With her shoes in her hand, she glanced over at John one last time making sure he was still asleep and left the quiet of his loft. Closing the door softly behind her she got onto the elevator and waited impatiently to get to the lobby.

As it descended, she silently contemplated their actions of the previous night and the consequences that she knew would follow in the very near future. But she had to get home; she had to leave this building as quickly as possible.

As she stepped out onto the street the early morning air hit her in the face and she could smell his scent, strong, and all over her. The memories of the night prior would not go away easily she knew.

The thoughts stayed with her on the ride home as she sat in the back of a cab, thinking that she could only run so far and for so long.

* * *

_Last Night_

With her overnight bag in his left hand, Reese stood to the side and let her exit the elevator before him. He was quiet as she did and their feet hit the carpeting in the corridor together. Carter gazed at his profile, his face a cool mask and she was unsure of what was going on in his head right now. He took his keys out of his pocket and opened the heavy door.

She walked inside after him, rubbing her arms at the chill inside the wide open space and looked around. This wasn't a safe house she thought. She'd been to a few that Finch owned. The ones she'd seen didn't seem lived in or occupied. They had furniture, yes, but they seemed filled with collectibles, artifacts, treasured gems and fortunate finds. This, this was someone's home.

John's home.

He'd taken her back to his place.

She'd never been here, never been inside his space despite the various times he'd been to hers. He'd even come inside a few times, but he'd never invited her here. She looked at him again, and instead of the cool mask earlier, he looked nervous, maybe even a bit worried.

"You know this wasn't necessary, John. I could've stayed home."

"We can't take the chance that Ian could have followed you there." He answered. "It wasn't safe. And since it was Finch and I who put you in danger, we need to make sure that you'll be okay."

She still thought he was being unreasonable, but it was almost 3am, she was tired and she didn't have the strength or will to argue with him tonight, especially when he was hell bent on being overprotective.

But something else felt off. He'd been acting strangely all night. She saw the way he looked at her when she got to the safe house earlier, the way his gaze lingered over her before they left. He seemed overly concerned when he thought she wasn't armed, but he should have known better. When they bumped into each other on the street when she left the club, he seemed very worried, almost in a panic. Even as he took her home and waited as she packed some clothes in an overnight bag, the look had remained. She hadn't seen that look on his face since she'd been shot by her CI almost two years ago.

"The bathroom's over there." He said pointing to her left, there's food in the kitchen if you want something to eat."

"I think I'll be fine. I'm not hungry."

Her eyes moved over to the huge bed against the wall and his eyes followed as well.

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep…..up there, in the tree house." He said pointing to the section beyond the stairs. He took off his jacket walking toward the walk in closet and hung it up. "Do you want something to drink at least? Some red wine maybe?"

He asked with an awkward half smile. He was probably feeling as weird as she was right now. She couldn't help but smile back. The last few months between them had been weird. So many things had happened; Elias, her demotion and now he was working with Shaw.

And apparently there was something between him and Zoe Morgan. Her assumption about them had been confirmed tonight, not only by Zoe's cutting glances but by her glowing announcement of the pink taser John had apparently bought for her.

Everything seemed to have changed between them. She missed their closeness. The one they didn't speak about but knew was there. She missed the ease of talking to him and being open. But it'd been lost somewhere in between Rikers and Beecher's death. She wondered if they'd ever get that back. She wondered how they ever could.

She shook her head and picked up her bag. "No. I think I've had enough to drink tonight. I think I'll just go get ready for bed. Excuse me." She said, passing him and headed for the bathroom.

She stripped out of her dress, peeling it from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She undid the hook of her bra at the back and rested it on the vanity. The mirror on the wall in front of her was massive and she stared at herself for a long time thinking over the events of the last few hours recalling how in the first few minutes of leaving the club she was scared, just a little of Ian and what he might do to her.

It was out of character for her. She was a detective after all, but even though she knew they were in fact setting a trap for a possible serial killer and she knew she was the bait, it didn't stop her from feeling a slight bit of panic as she heard his footsteps in the back of her. She felt relief when she collided with Reese, grateful that it had been him that had held onto her arm instead of some stranger who might try to take her life. She'd even shaken a little and maybe that's why she didn't argue with him too much when he suggested she shouldn't spend the night at home. Taylor was at her mother's and he didn't want her to be alone.

Maybe right now the security of John's presence was what she needed.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door and instinctively said _'come in' _instead of _'wait'_, forgetting for a second that she wasn't home. The door swung open and Reese entered, filling the frame of the door appearing larger than life. He held two towels in his hand, anticipating that she would need them.

He stopped in his tracks staring at her, and while she initially raised her hands to cover her breasts she was drawn into his eyes as they settled on her.

"I….."

Whatever he meant to say was lost on his lips and neither of them could speak. He looked at her the way he did when they'd met after he got out of Rikers. They were back on the bridge and all of a sudden those unresolved feelings from them came to the surface. His eyes were filled with need, with want; she could feel it permeating from him, touching her from across the room.

She knew she should hide, tell him to leave, but her hands moved slowly down to her waist, then to her sides and he could see her now. His eyes moved over her, slowly, hungrily and she saw him swallow, gripping the towels tighter in his hand.

"Come here." He said, his voice low and raspy. "Come to me."

She looked at him for a minute, feeling unsure what to do, but at the same time unable to look away. She found herself moving, closer and closer to him, her high heels sounding on the tile floor. Closer and closer she got until she was in his arms. The towels were thrown to the floor and his hands moved to her waist as he drew her panties down and off roughly. He picked her up as he kissed at her mouth, tasting it with his tongue, moving his hands all over her bare back and hips.

She loved the feel of his lips. They were ruthless, demanding and she grabbed at his face, his hair, grasping for every inch of him she could reach. He was bruising her, marking her with his mouth, putting every bit of passion and desire behind his kisses.

She put her arms around his neck grinding over him, feeling the stiffness of his erection pulsing against her. Her fingers bore into his shoulders as his mouth moved over her neck and he pressed her into the tiled wall. She ran her hands up and down his chest, touching him through his shirt. Her hands moved over his shoulders and neck, trying to pull him closer. Her desire was growing by the second and she could feel herself getting wet, ready for him. He lifted her higher still and she cried out as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She held on tightly as his mouth moved over them both, his tongue rolling them under its wetness. She was quivering with want, so quickly, so suddenly and she needed him now.

* * *

"John….."

Reese felt her nails on his scalp, her shoe heels digging into his back and her nipples were like sweet nectar in his mouth coming to life under his tongue. Her skin was soft in his hands, soft and smooth and he loved the feel of her against him.

She fumbled with the belt at his waist, unbuckling it, and unzipped his pants. She freed him from his underwear, taking him in her hands. She stroked at him, running her fingers over his shaft until he felt an uncontrollable surge of pleasure run through him. He couldn't wait any longer. The smell of her perfume, the image of her in the dress earlier and now her bare skin before his eyes had driven him mad.

He lifted her up and over him, sliding himself deep inside her. She was wet and felt warm on him. He let out a loud groan as she settled on top, twisting her heels on the backs of his thighs. He lifted her over and over to meet his thrusts, and she held onto him, squeezing him each time. She took him further and further in, deeper and deeper still.

She kissed him, and he loved it as she groaned into his mouth. Her tongue moved over his over and over.

"Joss….Joss….."

He was in deep but it didn't feel like it was enough.

He felt as if he was pouring himself into her, all his frustration over Rikers, the separation after and the months of distance between them. It seemed he was trying to close the gap that had threatened to push them further apart. Nothing else but being inside her could soothe him now. Nothing else but being with her could make it all better.

She looked into his eyes as his thrusts came faster, biting her lip, taking him in, but she wouldn't look away even as she began to whimper. She started to tremble on top of him, her thighs moved erratically and his name repeatedly left her mouth. Then she came, gripping his back tightly and the moans from her mouth were deep and long.

Soon he joined her, pushing into her fast, deep, and with one last long stroke he emptied himself inside her, pushing her into the wall. His chest was heaving as he held onto her, his face buried in her neck.

Her arms remained around him and he gathered her close and took her to the bed where he carefully put her down.

* * *

Carter felt her back collide with the soft fabric of the sheets on the bed and Reese leaned over her. He was still fully dressed and she still had on her panties. His hair was askew as he looked down at her, a thin film of sweat was on his brow, but his gaze on her was soft.

He looked positively contemplative in the soft light of the apartment. And that was something she didn't want right now. She didn't want either of them to think or worry whether this was the right thing to do. At least not yet. There would be time for that later when they came to their senses. Right now she just wanted to drown in him and forget everything else.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, moving her lips along his. He parted her legs as he put his thigh in between them. He felt so big as he loomed over her. The muscles in his back felt strong and hard and she suddenly wanted to touch and see his bare flesh.

She unbuttoned his shirt; her hands moved it over his shoulders.

"Take this off." She told him and he got up stripping out of his undershirt and finally his pants and underwear. She kissed at the scars on his chest, running her hands over the ridges and lines that marred his skin. She pressed him onto his back moving her hands softly over his chest, his shoulders, and his arms.

Before he seemed so big and strong, now he seemed so small and vulnerable under the touch of her hands. She teased him with her mouth, running it over his stomach, his nipples, then when she went to kiss his lips, she moved just out of his reach. She laughed at him as she did it again and again, and she ended up on her back as he pinned her down taking the kisses she would not give.

"So you want to play, huh?" He asked and though his voice was deep with desire, his eyes were lit up with laughter. She could feel him start to move between her legs, felt his cock press into her thigh.

He kissed her neck, her collar bone, over and over his mouth moved against her. He kissed her senseless till she was quivering underneath him, till she was ready to take him into her body again. She moved to put her hands around him, but he raised her arms over her head and she couldn't move.

She couldn't see straight now. The laughter had died in her throat long ago. Now she was hungry for him again. Now she was the one who would have to wait.

"John….."

She moaned a little as he ran his tongue along the entrance of her mouth slowly. His palm grazed the outside of her breast as his hand travelled lower, settling between her legs and he gradually pushed himself in at a controlled pace. She tried to move underneath him, but he wouldn't budge. She could feel him pulsing inside and she wrapped her legs around his back trying to pull him in further.

"John, don't tease me."

His kiss was hard, quick and her mouth felt bruised when he broke away.

"So it's okay for you to tease, but not _me_? You don't play fair, Joss."

She was about to call his name again when he started to move inside her. And when he did, he took her breath away. He was forceful, but slow, drawing her knees up, stretching her out all around him. She felt filled up, warm and on the brink of surrendering all control.

It seemed it was what he wanted. He wanted her to yield to him. After so many weeks of _**I'm**_ _**okay**_ and _**I'm fine**_, he wanted to see what was deep inside. He wanted her to let him in. And for that moment she did.

She let herself relax under him and when she did, he gradually quickened his pace. He pulled from her over and over. He pulled out everything she could not, would not tell him. Every bite, every kiss on her body, every movement within in pulled her closer.

She felt raw with him inside her, raw and exposed and she felt like she had an insight to him as well.

They were both desperate she thought, grasping at each other, holding on to each other, pushing each other and taking what they both needed.

He gave her release again and when she came it was hard. His groan as he collapsed against her was deep and she felt entirely spent.

She was drowned in his kisses afterwards. He couldn't stop touching her, holding her and it was overwhelming really. She couldn't describe it. Neither of them were sentimental, both of them were guarded, but as she lay in his arms, she contemplated telling him how she really felt. But she held back, she still held back.

"You wanted to do this the moment I walked into the safe house tonight." She said grinning. She lay with her back to his chest, and her fingers moved over his arms that were wrapped around her.

"The dress may have had a little something to do with it." He said as his hands moved over her stomach, then lower to her thighs. "Or it could have been those shoes, or your perfume, or the smile on your face." His hands were moving to sensitive places and each of his words were accentuated with a kiss to her neck and shoulders. She was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Well we all looked good tonight." She said softly when his finger traced her bottom lip.

"You're the only one I saw." He said kissing her neck.

"Liar." She said putting a hand over his and felt him stiffen in the back of her. She felt him take a deep inward breath and he turned her around to face him.

"You're the only one I saw, Joss." She was afraid to see the truth in his words, no matter how sincere he sounded at the moment.

His declaration had the potential to lead to a dialogue she wasn't quite ready to have, so she silenced him with her mouth and snuggled closer to him. It was almost morning and she wanted to sleep a little.

They both needed some rest.

* * *

_This Morning_

She had fallen asleep in his arms. That's what Reese remembered as he opened his eyes in the morning light of day. She'd fallen asleep and the sound of her steady, even breathing is what sent him into slumber not long after.

She wasn't beside him now and he sat up in bed looking around the room. He called out her name, but there was no answer. He got up and went to the kitchen, then the bathroom and he faced the harsh realization that she'd fled while he slept.

He couldn't explain the feeling that suddenly hit him in the chest or the disappointment that she wasn't there. He wasn't sure which was worse, thinking that she regretted last night or knowing that she didn't want to see him afterwards.

He showered and got dressed and headed for the door fully intending to go straight to Carter's apartment. His phone rang and he picked up as he got into the elevator, tapping his ear piece.

"You gonna be here soon?"

"Sorry Shaw, but you and Harold will have to make it without me at least until tonight."

"You're not coming in?"

"I need to stay with Carter until her date tonight. It's still not safe for her to be alone."

"You do realize she's a cop, she can handle herself. Besides if Murphy wanted to try something, he would've done it last night or wait until later when she's in his apartment."

What she was saying was true. He knew it, but he needed to look into Joss' eyes. He needed to see her face when he asked why she left. The library was the last place he wanted to be right now.

"I'll contact you when we're ready to head out tonight." He disconnected the call as he walked out the lobby and into the street.

* * *

The apartment was quiet when she got home. It always seemed that way when Taylor wasn't there. This morning she was thankful that he wasn't, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts and prepare herself for the confrontation with John that she knew was coming.

She walked into her bedroom, unzipping her dress, thinking it was the second time in a matter of hours that she was taking it off. She stared at it on the bed, noting the creases in the leather. She remembered John's eyes on her when he came into the bathroom. His words when he told her to come to him were so hypnotic and the memory of his hands on her when he pulled her panties off roughly sent shivers through her.

She slipped out of her shoes and put them in the box she kept them in before stacking it up with the others. As she walked she felt a slight soreness to her limbs that she hadn't felt for a while. It was the type of sweet discomfort you felt after you spent a night in your lover's arms, being stroked and caressed and being absolutely completely physically taken.

She could still feel his arms around her, his mouth on her thighs. She could still hear his voice whisper her name in her ear. She could still smell him, and looking down at her legs, she saw faint traces of his fluids still on her, dried now, but a clear reminder of him.

This was not what she planned or had seen coming. But now she needed to figure out where they'd go from here because there was no going back. There were too many things to consider now, Elias, HR, Zoe and now this date with Ian later. This was not the right time for an entanglement between her and John. If there ever would be one.

She took out her earring in her left ear, but when she reached for the other, it wasn't there. She probably left it at John's she thought. Of course she did, along with her overnight bag too. She sighed and put her hair up before getting into the shower. The hot water felt good, it was just what she needed, she thought and her muscles felt a little better when she finally got out.

As she sat down in her living room sipping coffee and watching the local morning show, she wondered how long it'd be before she heard from him. Would he call her a coward for running away? Would he be angry?

She knew John, she knew how he'd react in most any situation, but this was unchartered territory. They had never been here and she had no idea what to expect this time. She'd been home a little over an hour when her doorbell rang and she didn't have to guess who it was. She didn't know why she thought he'd wait a few hours to come and find her, but she knew it was him without even looking through the peephole.

When she opened the door, she didn't know what to make of his expression. He didn't seem upset or even angry. His face was somewhat unreadable.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered letting him in and indicated that he should sit. She followed him and sat next to him on the couch. His long legs were spread out in front of him and he took up a large amount of space beside her.

"I think we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Special thanks to Wolfmusic, CarolinaGirl, Fanu, Jakela, Bug, MBooker and all the other ladies from the forum who encouraged me to keep writing this after I accidentally deleted it twice. LOL (Wasn't that an adventure?) _

_Thanks to anybody else I may have not mentioned. _

_This chapter has been a long time coming, thanks so much for your patience. Enjoy, and thanks so much for all the amazing reviews so far._

* * *

_This morning_

John wondered if he'd ever seen this look in Carter's eyes before as he sat next to her on her living room couch. He'd seen something close to it the night he'd taken two bullets from Evans' sniper rifle on a hospital roof. After Carter helped him get into the back of Finch's Town Car, the expression on her face was one of regret, that he'd been wounded because of her, and fear that he'd die without her ever knowing his name.

This look on her face now however, was a bit different, and her anxiety was mixed with a little discomfort, some uneasiness, maybe even confusion. He sympathized with her. While he'd been trained to keep his emotions in check and reveal nothing by his expression, Carter's sentiment could usually be discovered by a simple look or gesture.

This moment had the potential to be awkward. Very awkward. And though the situation marked unchartered territory for both of them, he didn't want that.

He reached out and held onto her hand and she looked at him with an unsure gaze.

"Why'd you run, Joss?"

* * *

_That evening_

The date seemed to last forever. On and on it went for what Reese thought was an eternity. The night before at the club, he listened as Murphy flirted with Joss and complimented her. He'd endured the sound of her laughter as she engaged him in witty banter. It grated on his nerves, making him want to rip his ear piece out. He'd been tempted to pull Murphy out of his seat next to Joss and pummel him. He was filled with a newfound jealousy that he couldn't describe.

But he'd also been filled with fear. Joss just wasn't a cop that night, she wasn't in her uniform, and she didn't have her holster at her side. Even though he knew her Glock was heavy in her purse, he felt consumed by worry. In her dress and heels, with her hair done and looking as good as she did, he was taken aback by how vulnerable she suddenly became in his eyes.

Tonight, he _saw_ what he'd only been able to _hear_ the evening before. Tonight as she stood in Murphy's kitchen, he saw the smiles she'd given him, saw the coy glances, and witnessed her flirting. Murphy got her to open up and relax. She revealed how she felt about her recent demotion and her candor made him irritated. He'd been unsuccessful in getting her to reveal how the current changes in her life were making her feel, while Murphy had achieved it in less than an hour.

"She doesn't have her guard up."

He hadn't meant to say it aloud, and Shaw scoffed at his side. Admittedly, he shouldn't even be on this roof with her. He should be in front of Ian's building in the event that Joss needed help. But he had to see her, he had to watch her, and he knew now it'd been a mistake.

"You're kidding right? That woman's guard is made of steel. Is something going on between you two?

He glared at Shaw as his fingers tightened around the scope in his palm. His grip on it was so tight now, he was sure his knuckles were white.

"I mean you and Zoe were glaringly obvious right from the beginning, but I didn't think you were interested in Carter."

"We're just friends." His voice came out much higher than he intended and it sounded like a lie to his own ears. By the look on her face, Shaw wasn't buying it either, and he could hear the sarcasm in her reply.

"Okay, Reese. Well she's convincing him that she's interested, she's playing the game. If you were _just friends,_ you'd realize that."

* * *

_This morning_

"I should have stayed. I know. But I couldn't. I had to leave." Carter felt his fingers curl around hers and she squeezed them back. "All those years in the service, being in some of the most intense interrogations and this conversation is the one I was afraid to have."

"I'm no enemy." He reminded her.

"No, you're not. But for a long time we didn't know just what we were, did we John? After Rikers, you called me your friend."

"And you told Donnelly that I was yours."

She nodded at his statement. It was true. They finally had to name it, that thing that was between them. The '_whatever this is' _had stayed undefined for a long time. '_Friend_', seemed the easiest thing to roll off their tongues, but deep down they both knew it had gone beyond that.

"You _**are**_ my friend." A photo of her and Taylor on her mantle caught her eye. She got up off the couch and walked over to it, picking it up. It made her nostalgic, thinking of the struggles she had with Paul. "You're probably the best friend I've ever had. I've always been a bit of a loner. Even when I was married, after a while….I felt like I had to do everything alone."

"I wasn't there. I didn't know how to be for a while. I….disappeared. I wasn't there when you needed me, Joss."

He was right again. His absence had hurt, as did his cold words when she asked him for help regarding Fusco and his IAB investigation. She started to feel alone again, even though he promised her she never would be. But they'd gotten better, they started talking again, and she forgave him even though he didn't ask.

His eyes, his expression, and the tender way he started to treat her, all screamed his regret. But she couldn't deny hearing the words come out of his mouth now, felt a hundred times better.

"I'm sorry." He said as he came to stand beside her. She could feel his gaze as she slowly returned the photo to its place. "I'm sorry, Joss."

The two words were enough. It was enough, as it always had been between them.

"Thank you." she answered and offered him a tentative smile.

"So…now that we ended up here…."

"What are we going to do about last night?"

* * *

_This evening_

They'd agreed to take it slow, but after watching and listening to John as he questioned Ian at the safe house, she realized things were everything _but_ slow. John's hostility toward Ian was palpable. She could feel his jealousy emanating from him, and he hovered around her quite possessively. She was amazed Finch didn't comment on it, though she knew he noticed. Ian had she was sure, and when she offered to walk him downstairs she saw his glances at Reese who stood glaring at him. She saw Ian off in a cab and stood on the curb, listening as Reese's footsteps sounded on the pavement behind her.

He silently stood beside her; both of them watching the taxi disappear down the street.

"So I can't be trusted to be alone with him anymore I guess. You do realize he's the victim and not a stalker?"

"That's still up for debate. He may not have killed anyone, but his 'research' makes me very uncomfortable. Especially when it comes to you."

They fell in step together walking back inside the building. He held the door open for her and they headed for an elevator.

"You're jealous?" She observed.

"I'm merely pointing out his less than appropriate methods of finding out information on the women in his life."

"Well you don't have to worry. I'm _not_ a woman in his life. Although, I feel kinda sorry for him. He did seem a little lost when he talked about his parents, then coming into all that money. I think he still needs to find his way."

"You like him. Admit it."

"He _was_ charming. He was good company, and he's an excellent chef."

"Sea bass. Not exactly a dish that requires a culinary degree. I could prepare that with my eyes closed. And his wine choice?"

"The wine was good."

"Red was acceptable I'll admit, but a nice white from Bordeaux or Burgundy would have been a much better choice in my opinion. And the kiss. Was it necessary?"

"At the time, yes. To keep up appearances."

The elevator doors opened and they reentered the safe house. It was quiet now and Finch was gone. Reese locked the door behind them and she went to stand by the window. It felt strange discussing Ian with him. But at the same time, it felt natural, as easy as breathing.

"And now?"

"Now? Now, the only person I want to kiss me is being an adorable green eyed monster."

She turned her gaze to him and he walked in her direction. She slowly stepped out of her shoes, and looked up at him as he loomed over her. His eyes were hooded, and she immediately remembered the night before and how he took her in the bathroom. She remembered his hands on her, the feel of him inside her.

Her lips parted in anticipation.

His hand went around her neck and he pulled her closely about the waist. They'd been together just the night before, but to Carter it felt like it was ages ago. Today they'd done more talking than anything; they'd spent time going over a lot of things. Even though they talked, connected, a few things were still left unsaid. Being with him again, with so many unresolved issues between them wasn't wise she thought. But he was close, her arms were around his shoulders, and she could feel an almost magnetic pull in his direction.

When his lips swooped down, she practically melted. She wondered why they waited so long. His mouth moved over hers possessively, urgently and she heard him groan. It seemed he'd waited all day to hold her again too. He softened his kiss and made it tender, and his lips became warm, gentle and achingly soft against hers. She raised her hand to rest it on his cheek. Desire started to burn low in her belly.

"We're supposed to be taking this slow, John." She whispered softly, brushing her fingertips over his mouth. He stared down at her, and she saw him start to smile.

"I know." He replied and stepped away. The feel of his hands moving slowly away from her waist sent a chill through her, and she felt suddenly cold without him near. He took her hand however, and wordlessly led her down the hallway. He pulled her around to walk in front of him, where his hands and arms found her waist again. She felt enveloped in his arms, he felt so big and strong. He bent his head down, planting a long warm kiss to her neck.

"John…..where are we going?"

"To the bedroom…." he said, as he opened a door and they entered a massive suite.

She had no time to look around or appreciate the luxury of her surroundings. But she noticed a very large, very inviting four poster bed. She turned around to face him, splaying her fingers over his chest and his lips found hers in the dark again. She touched the tip of her tongue to his, teasing it, tasting it, and felt his hands moving over her back. The desire she felt a few moments ago was escalating.

"….we can take things as slowly as you want."

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

_That evening_

Carter sat near Carl Elias at the long dining table in the basement of the warehouse she had him hidden in, near the Meat Packing district. Though he was becoming weary of his surroundings, he knew the importance of laying low. The elaborate dinners and expensive wines he feasted on at meal times was his way of combating his mounting cabin fever. She'd interrupted yet another of his meetings with his Lieutenant, and Marconi had politely left them alone to discuss a few things in private. When he slid his chair out from the table, the appreciative glance he threw her way made her scowl. He was always subtle about the way he looked at her, never overt or lecherous, but she hated it. Though she figured she should be grateful he never verbalized his attraction in any way, at least not to her.

She told Elias what she needed him to do, and he listened attentively, taking it all in. A frown crossed his face briefly as he waited for her to finish, and when he finally spoke, his tone was one of caution.

"What you're planning sounds risky. Cunning, ruthless even, but very risky."

"You don't have to worry about the risk. Your part in it is quite minimal. As long as you continue to keep a low profile afterwards, you and your man will be fine." Carter said, tilting her head toward the door where Marconi had disappeared.

"Oh I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you."

She gave him a tight, closed mouth smile.

"I'm touched by your concern. But I can handle the heat." She got up from her seat, and the wood of the chair legs grated against the cement floor, echoing in the large space. "I'll tell you when to pay Yogorov a visit."

Carter watched him nod as he swallowed his last drink of wine and left without waiting for a reply.

"I patiently await your call, Officer."

When she was exiting the building, she saw Marconi leaning casually along the front door of her SUV. Something about the ease of his posture reminded her of when Reese had followed her one night when she was trailing Simmons. She met him similarly perched against her car, waiting for her with two cold beers he wanted to share. While their stance was comparable, she doubted Marconi's reasons for waiting for her were of the friendly sort.

It had been a long day and before she came here to meet Elias, she'd sat down with Zoe Morgan, having a conversation she never expected, or wanted, to have. It had come out of nowhere, Carter thought and had covered a subject she wasn't comfortable discussing with Zoe; John and her relationship with him.

She didn't quite know what to make of it, really. But she hoped at the end of it, Zoe had all the answers she needed. As far as Carter was concerned, things had definitely gotten a lot clearer for her.

"What's this about?" She asked Marconi as she approached him.

She hated the look on his face. It was the same whenever he looked at her. It was a mixture of gratitude, admiration, maybe even some weird sense of comradery he felt for her. Right now, he and his boss were a means to an end. She still didn't fully trust him, either of them, and she never forgot that this man had kidnapped her son. She never would.

"If you want to thank me for helping your boss again, save it."

"Actually I don't. But I did want to say….that business with your kid was just that, business. It was nothing personal."

"Is that your attempt at an apology?"

Carter didn't know if it was the audacity of his words, his belief that it would somehow smooth things over between them, or her prior meeting with Zoe, but she suddenly felt angry.

"If Elias had ordered you to kill my son, would you have done it?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate with his answer, and she respected that. "It was just business."

"Business huh?" She said, and scoffed, balling her hand into a fist. Without thinking twice, she raised her fist and struck him in the face. The blow caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards, putting a hand to his mouth.

"Well that wasn't business." Carter said. "That was personal."

She got into the driver's seat and put on her seat belt before starting the engine. When she looked out the window, he looked back at her. Instead of being angry, there was a weird smile on his face and a light in his eyes. It was almost as if his opinion of her had risen dramatically in those last few moments. He tipped his forehead in a salute to her, and in her rearview mirror, his eyes were on her as she drove away.

"Unbelievable." She muttered.

* * *

ONE DAY EARLIER

_That afternoon_

Reese entered his building and rode the elevator to the 5th floor, unsure of how he'd handle the situation once he got inside.

He'd had silent motion sensors put into his loft a few months ago, and they'd gone off suddenly, alerting him to the fact that someone had broken into his home. He pulled up a video feed on his phone, and watched in disbelief as he saw just who had paid him a visit.

"Zoe."

He'd never taken her to his place before. Most of their liaisons happened either at her apartment in Manhattan, or at an expensive hotel around the city. She certainly didn't have a key, so she must have picked the lock. He wondered at her reason for seeking him out this way. What did she want? Then he remembered that they'd agreed to meet up later after the ladies had gone to the club. That was before Murphy had targeted Joss. That was before things between him and Joss had escalated into something….more.

She walked leisurely about the place, walking from room to room, with all the ease and comfort of someone who lived there. He watched as she walked into the kitchen where she stayed for a while, and when she came out, she had a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other. She planted herself on the couch taking a drink of it and looked around. He cut off the feed, shoved the phone into his pocket and decided to head home.

Traffic was thick in the city this time of day and it took him almost twenty minutes to get across town. When he finally got off the elevator and onto his floor, he unlocked the door and walked inside slowly.

His eyes glanced over the freshly made bed. He had spent the last two nights with Carter at the safe house, and then at her home, but his cleaning service had evidently been here and tidied up.

"Hello John."

"Zoe." He turned at the sound of her voice to look at her. There she was sitting on the couch, wearing her high heels, a big smile and nothing else. His eyebrows shot up. "I wasn't expecting you." He said.

"I'm sure you weren't. But we had a prior engagement remember? You disappeared after the club. I'm simply here for our…..rain check." Her legs were crossed in front of her, and she twirled the wine glass around in her hands before taking a sip.

"About that…." he began as she got up from the couch walking toward him, and her heels sounded on the floor. Her nipples hardened under the cool air in the loft and he could smell her perfume the closer she got.

"I hope you don't mind me coming over uninvited…..but…I wanted to surprise you." Her voice was low as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers played lightly over his skin. Normally she was quite the temptress and he enjoyed it. This was where she would start her seduction, and he would play along right before he took control. But not today.

"This most definitely is a surprise." He said as she pressed a kiss to his throat. He held onto her wrists, gently pulling them downwards. "Zoe….this _was_ a surprise….an unexpected one. But it is not a good time."

He hadn't yet figured out what to tell her, should he even tell her about Joss? He knew a conversation was in order, one they should have at a different venue and time, but he also knew that sex with her right now, was not what he wanted. She moved one of her hands out of his grasp and ran it along the length of him over his pants.

"Are you sure? Certain parts of you are not putting up a very good argument." His grip on her wrist was firmer this time and he moved away from her.

"I'm _sure_, Zoe."

She tilted her head to the side looking at him, realizing finally that he was in fact serious about not sleeping with her tonight.

"Well, now I don't remember the last time I've been so summarily rejected." Though the look on her face was one of mild amusement, he sensed a hint of disappointment as well. His rebuff had stung her somewhat.

"Zoe…" he wanted to soften the blow somehow, though he had no clue how to. She raised her hands in protest however and shook her head.

"No need for excuses. You don't owe me any explanations remember? I'll be out of your way in a few minutes."

He listened as she gathered her clothing from the bed and walked into the bathroom. A few short minutes later, she came back fully clothed with a smile on her face. She was the fixer again, the businesswoman and she was cool, calm and collected once more.

She held onto her purse as she walked toward him and spun round looking at the space.

"You've got a nice place here, John. Great view, lots of room. It's a nice…..bachelor pad." She finally turned to him again, with raised eyebrows. "Though I'm not sure it's entirely…you." She shrugged as he walked her over to the door.

"We'll have lunch. We'll sit down and talk soon." He offered.

"Talk. Hmmm." She asked nodding her head as if talking was the last thing she wanted. "See you when I see you, John."

When she was gone, John's eyes caught the wine bottle on the coffee table, and the glass next to it. He picked up both and walked into the kitchen. The exchange with Zoe left a bitter taste in his mouth. Not only was it unexpected, but it had happened here in his home, a place he'd shared a beautiful moment with Joss. Zoe's presence felt like an intrusion on it somehow and it bothered him.

He stared at the imprint of her lipstick on the glass. He turned it in his hands, and then slowly poured the contents of it down the drain.

* * *

Zoe slipped into a taxi, hailing it as soon as her Jimmy Choos hit the sidewalk. She gave the driver her address and settled into the back seat. She reached into her coat pocket, fishing for the piece of jewelry she found on the counter in John's bathroom. It was a single gold hoop earring. Definitely nothing she would ever wear, and not nearly as costly as the diamond studs in her ears right now. They were familiar, Zoe thought, and she recognized them as the ones Joss Carter had worn the night they all went to _**Blur.**_

_The Detective_.

John had been especially worried about the Joss Carter that night, despite her being a police officer and despite the fact that she'd been armed. She watched as she and Shaw gushed over a fire arm as if it was a new pair of shoes, and she felt like a third wheel. They had bonded, and all she had was a pink taser to throw into the weapons pile. She couldn't deny the woman looked stunning in leather, and she knew she wasn't imagining John's piercing gaze on her either.

_The Detective_, Zoe thought with a smile and a tilt of her head.

"So that's what you've been up to, John."

* * *

_That evening_

**Hoboken, NJ**

Carter looked at the lone key as it dangled on a key ring before her eyes. It was the key to a safety deposit box she rented at One State Bank. The box held everything she had on HR, photos, recordings, even bank records. The evidence she collected was vast, and very damning to those she'd been following, and she'd just made her last deposit.

Her investigation was coming to a close soon, and if what she was planning over the next few days went as intended, she'd be closing in on the head of HR. She was ready for it to be over. She was tired, and working on this case alone had drained her both physically and mentally.

On the drive back to Manhattan she thought of John. He knew she was keeping him at arm's length and had been for awhile. Despite what had happened between them after the club and while they were dealing with Ian's case, she knew after tonight, she had to disappear for a while. She knew it wouldn't go over well with him, but it's what she had to do to wrap up her case without his interference. But now, she needed to see him, needed to be near him one last time.

As she pulled up to a stop light, her phone rang and it was him. Speak of the devil, she thought and a lazy smile came to her lips.

"I want to see you tonight." She heard him say on the other end of the phone.

"Hmm, but you saw me last night, and the night before and this morning." She said playfully.

"And I want to see you again tonight." He replied simply.

"Well, you'll get your wish. I was planning on coming over later."

"Where are you?"

"Driving. On my way home." It wasn't a complete lie. She was in fact headed home, but she didn't want to tell him exactly where she was heading home _from_. "I'm about twenty minutes away. I'll just hop in the shower and change and then I'll see you after."

"Hurry."

"See you soon, John."

* * *

A/N Next chapter, an interesting conversation with Zoe, an interesting conversation between Carter and Reese, and a separation of sorts.


End file.
